The Unknown
by ChipolteVirgin
Summary: Brandon is suppose to marry Stella because of his royal position. Stella, who doesn't know who her fiance is, is totally and udderly against it. They meet in Magix and he knows who she is but she doesn't know who he is. Please REVIEW :
1. Safe Driver

The shining gold gates of Solaria greeted Brandon at the front of the realm. He knew that the princess in there would be his future wife forcibly. He never knew her, never saw her, and never even talked to her. The gates slowly swung open and he took shaky steps forward.

"Daddy, I'm not marrying anyone!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stella, darling, please be reasonable." Kind Radius' worry lines penetrated his tender skin.

"I'm not marrying anyone I don't know!" Stella's voice rang through the Solarian hallways. Brandon stopped in his tracks and froze. That strong voice was the voice that he would have to exchange I do's with. When he peered over the corner, he saw her. A peach face and waist length blonde hair and golden brown eyes girl was protesting with her father. She yelled a final no before running away.

"You don't even know his name!" Radius called.

Brandon put his luggage to the ground and watched her teleport to Magix.

"Magix," Brandon said while pressing a single button on his Red Fountain levaboard and was gone off of Solarian territory.

"Ugh! I can't believe my father wants me to marry some guy that I don't even know," Stella exclaimed to Bloom. "Maybe he's a hunk and your just passing up this opportunity," She said sipping coffee. "Bloom," Stella tried to reason.

Brandon took a deep breath and walked up next to Stella and Bloom who were sipping coffee at the bar part of Starbucks. "One black coffee please," He said smiling to the girl with curly dark green hair. "Right up," She smiled flirtatiously. Brandon turned his gaze to Stella and her eyes met him. Stella smiled weakly and bit her lip.

Stella saw a handsome brunette look at her with a smile. His chocolate eyes melted into hers. His muscles protruded boldly through his shirt. His smile had sass to it and yet it was innocent and sweet.

Brandon finally got a good look at her. She had soft peach skin, amber gold eyes that shimmered and long flowing blonde hair that curved into the bottom of her skirt. Her smile creaked at the sides of her mouth.

Stella looked back down at her coffee and stirred it with her straw. Bloom saw the exchange of smiles and excused herself to the bathroom. Brandon watched her walk away and then looked back at Stella. "Um hi," He said reaching for his coffee and smiling back at her. "Hi," She smiled quietly. "I'm Brandon," He said looking into her eyes again. "I'm Stella," She said patting the seat next to her. He grinned wider and sat next to her.

"So, do you go to school here?" He said sipping his hot coffee.

"Yeah, its winter break but I go to Alfea," She said smiling.

"Really, where are you from," He said sitting straight up.

"I'm the princess of Solaria," She said happily and proud.

"That's really cool," He said looking at her.

"Do you go to school here?" She said smiling into eyes again.

"Yeah, I do." He said nodding his head, "Red Fountain," He added.

"Yeah," She said nodding hers.

He sipped some more of coffee and saw Bloom walking back.

"So Stella, whose this?" She said excited.

"Um, this is Brandon," She said lazily pointing her finger towards him.

"Hi," He said smiling.

"Hi," Bloom said happily. "I have to go see Sky, sorry Hun, but you two have fun, nice meeting you!" She called, lying out the door.

They stayed and talked for a good 2 hours and Brandon glided around his marriage.

"I've just been really stressed lately," Stella said sitting back. They got a booth.

"Why," He said poking at his empty coffee cup.

"My dad wants me to marry some royal dude and most of them are snobs and only care about their hair and stuff." She said upset. "Unlike you," She smiled.

He blushed and glanced down at his watch. "Wow, we burned time," He said scratching his head.

"I should get back," She said standing up and looking out the window. "Wow, it's dark." She said nervous.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He said concerned.

"You would do that?" She said smiling thankfully.

"Yeah, I'm a safe driver." He said twirling his keys around his finger and then clasping them.

Stella hoped up onto his levabike and huddled into his back as the cold air wiped against her cheeks, rashing them. He pulled up to an apartment complex that was upscale and classy. "You live here?!" He said kicking down his kick stand. "Yeah," She said getting up off of his bike. "Wow," He said helping her off.

He walked her to the front doors and hugged her goodnight. "Maybe we could see more of each other," He said with an anxious smile. "That would be great," She smiled and bit her lip. "You free Saturday?" He asked curiously. "Yepp!" She said eagerly. "I'll pick you up around 6?" He offered. "Sweet," She smiled. "Awesome, goodnight Stella," He smiled and walked back to his levabike.


	2. Blankets and Sunsets

Stella rolled to her side in her bed on Saturday and sighed. Tonight was her date with Brandon.

She stretched and blinked twice. She got up and picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Blooooom." Stella moaned.

"What?" She said haistily.

"Well someone is grumpy," Stella gofted.

"Sorry... just kinda tired." Bloom said.

"Oh, s'okay. My date is with Brandon tonight," Stella raved.

"Yay..." Bloom yawned.

"Ok, fine. Thanks for the support. Bye," Stella said closing her phone.

When the clock switched to 5:58, a knock came on the door.

Stella ran to it in her purple long sleeve shirt and white shorts, holding her jacket in her arm.

"Hey," Brandon smiled.

"Hey," Stella said.

"You look really pretty," He said blushing.

"Thanks," She smiled shyly.

"Shall we," He said motioning out the door.

Stella smiled and closed the door and followed him to his bike. She put her helmet on as he did and they zipped off quickly. The cold air was not as cold as last night as they zipped to the beach.

"Brandon, it's like 50 degress!" Stella said shivering.

"I know," He said picking up two light blue blankets.

"Ohh smart boy," She said sitting down on the warm sand. Brandon drapped one around her shoulders and did the same for him.

They talked an hour or two and laughed together, watching the sunset.

It was dark as the sun hid smuggly under the Earth.

"It's getting a little too dark, want me to get you home now?" He said rolling onto his side and staring at her.

She yawned and smiled back. "Sure," She mumbled.

He got up and let her keep the blanket wrapped around her as they drove home.

"Thanks for a great time," She said smiling shyly.

"My pleasure," He smiled. She leaned in and pecked his cheek and he smiled widely.

"Good night Stella," He smiled and walked back to his bike.

Stella smiled and watched him drive away. When she pushed the door open, 4 pairs of eyes were glued to her. Stella looked around and took 2 steps to the side shyly when Musa jumped onto her and pinned her to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," She said with a grin.

"Noo!" She said sarcastically.

"What happened Stella?" Flora said looking at her smile.

"It was a really romantic date, we went to the beach, blankets, talking, sunset..." She said looking off in the distance.

"Wow," Bloom said helping her up.

"I need some sleep," She said hugging Bloom and walking to bed.

Stella sat down on her bed and pulled out her phone and saw it blinking.

"Hello," She said not glancing at the caller ID.

"Hey Stella, it's Brandon. You forgot your jacket." He said.

"Where are you?"

"At the bottom floor in the lobby," He said.

"Ok, bye," She said hanging up and sprinting down the stairs.

Stella saw him holding a gray jacket and he turned around and smiled. "Hey! Here you go," He said handing it to her.

Stella smiled, "Thanks," and leaned up and kissed his lips. she bit her lips and walked up the steps.

"Wow," he said breathless. "I do," he mumbled.


End file.
